


The Battle of Shinganshina

by Gallijaw



Series: The Incarnate Universe [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallijaw/pseuds/Gallijaw
Summary: It was going so well.Then it all went to shit.But what's new right?
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Everyone, Eren Yeager & Warriors, Marcel Galliard | Berwick/Eren Yeager, Pieck & Eren Yeager
Series: The Incarnate Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Everything Goes To Shit

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for Pieck's birthday, happy birthday Pieck!

Pieck POV

Everything had been going so well at first.

We had commenced our battle with the survey corps.  
Zeke had blocked off the entrance for their horses, I saw feathers dancing through the sky as Marcel’s Bird danced around, feathers slicing through flesh with unparalleled ease.  
I saw Bert’s Colossus roaming around, and I could hear Reiner bellowing.

Everything had been going so well at first.

Then it all went to shit,

Honestly, I don’t know why I expected anything less.

The first plan always goes to shit.

And yet, they had no backup plans.

Why would they? 

How could any of them imagine that the people of the Walls could develop a weapon that could break through Reiner’s armour?  
How could any of them imagine that the people of the Walls could force Bertolt to give up his Colossus to them in a desperate attempt to save his own life?  
How could any of them imagine that the people of the Walls had someone that could so thoroughly beat their war chief?

I had managed to gather up my comrades, but with Reiner, Marcel and Zeke regenerating, Bertolt having lost his titan, and Pock cradling a broken arm, things aren’t looking too good for us.

We’re surrounded on every side by the members of the survey corps.  
They’re speaking, screaming, shouting.  
I don’t hear a thing, I’m running on autopilot, just going through the motions I’m not paying attention to a thing they’re saying, focused entirely on shielding my comrades from our would-be killers.  
The situation is dire, we’re getting desperate. No matter how hard I try, I can’t come up with any sort of plan that could get us out of this alive.


	2. Siren Song

Third Person POV

Just as things seem to be hopeless, Dirk Reiss and Floch Forster land next to Pieck and the other warriors.

“Yo!”  
“Sup!”

Pieck regards them with a suspicious glare, but Dirk ignores her in favour of walking over to Marcel, crouching down beside the steaming man.  
Lifting the shifters chin with his fingers, he asks a simple question.  
“Marcy. How’re you feeling?”  
That’s all it takes, and the young man falls to his knees, shoulders shaking, eyes watering.  
The scouts watch on in silence.  
“Listen guys, I know things aren’t looking too great right now, but we have a surprise gift that I guarantee will brighten things up for you!” Floch says to them with a wink, smirking at their doubt-filled gazes.  
He turns to commander Erwin, smirk never leaving his face.  
“Sorry about this commander. It’s nothing personal.”

And then it started.

A breezy gust began to pick up.

And then they heard it.

The illecebrous Voice of the Wind.

The scouts heard it.  
A beautiful tune, beauteous, beguiling, bewitching.  
But they didn’t recognise it.

Jean heard it.  
An alluring aria, amorous, attractive, appealing.

Connie heard it.  
A felicitous melodia, hypnotic, hallucinogenic, hypnotising.

Sasha heard it.  
A spellbinding song, melodic, mesmerising, magnetising.

Mikasa heard it.  
A captivating melody, compelling, compulsive, comforting.

Luca heard it.  
An enchanting lullaby, enthralling, entrancing, enticing.

The 104th heard it.  
They recognised it.  
The Melodist of the Sky.

The warriors heard it.  
A sirenic sound, somnolent, somnific, slumberous.  
They recognised it.  
But only they truly knew it.  
The Songster of Sleep.

Their eyebrows raised.  
Their eyes widened.  
Their jaws dropped.

For the first time in weeks, Marcel smiled.


	3. The Master of Temptation

Third Person POV

Lightning struck the wall, bursting in a flash of golden-ochre light.

Shockwaves reverberated throughout the town.

Steam erupts in blazing columns.

They see it.

A piscatorial caudal fin.  
Ichthyic crural fins.  
A chest covered with snowy, avicular feathers.  
Plumed, volucrine wings, massive, shimmering in shades of frosty white.  
An elongated, canine jaw filled with razor sharp teeth.  
Hair that iridesces oceanic blues and greens.  
And radiant eyes that luminesce glacial blues.

They see it.

The mist dweller.  
The tempest bringer.  
The god of heat and fire.  
The titan of destruction.  
The king of the sky.

The Seabird titan has arrived.

Marcel sees him.

His light.  
His love.  
His other half.  
His princess.  
His life.

Eren has arrived.


	4. Incarnate: Destruction

Frosty blue eyes gaze around the district.

They inspect every nook and cranny of the village.

They land on the Cart, narrowing at the sight of the injured warriors beneath her.

The Seabird stands up, wings raised.

And it roars.

An ethereal, otherworldly screech rips its way throughout Shiganshina.

The scouts watch on in shock and horror.

"W-what...is that thing?"

Noone answers, gazes locked on the monster in front of them.

And then it moves.

Eren walks towards the edge of the wall, wings flapping, and jumps.  
As he soars down to the ground, the Wall cracks apart under the pressure of the windstorm he generates.  
He soars towards the scouts, who prepare for battle.

As he flies towards the scouts, the gale winds released by his feathered wings decimates the buildings below him, debritic shards flying as vicious winds rip through them with a destructive force unlike anything the scouts had ever seen.  
He screeches as he approaches them, eyes glowing with ferocious fury, narrowed in anger.  
Many of the newly recruited scouts fly towards him, blades drawn, but there is little they can do to impede the vengeful monster.  
Erwin watches the titan with a thoughtful look on his face.  
'Soldiers like us usually have the advantage because of our mobility, and our ability to gain higher ground. However, that doesn't mean much against an enemy that can soar even higher. This is a threat unlike anything we've ever faced before, I fear we're not equipped to deal with him.'  
The commander's fears are quickly made a reality.

As the first wave of recruits draws near, Eren slams his wings together, propelling himself higher into the air, crushing a few soldiers betwixt his wings and generating a sonic boom that kills several others. He then descends, crushing two other soldiers with his elongated, claw-like toes. He then proceeds to chase another through the air, snapping at the terrified man with a mouth of razor sharp teeth. As the soldier runs out of gas, he looks back, horrified, as he's snapped up in the seabird's huge maw.  
Other scouts begin to surround him on all sides, several flying above him.  
They rush him, blades drawn.  
The 104th, Hange, Levi and Erwin watch on, hope blooming in their chests like a rose.  
But every rose has its thorns.  
Their hope is quickly dashed.  
As the soldiers approach Eren, prepared to slice him apart, he begins rotating.  
Terrified screams tear through the air, blood soars as the recruits are swatted out of the sky like bugs, staining shimmering white wings red with their spilt ichor.  
In an instant, the majority of the recruits are dead, lives torn from them in the blink of an eye.

The scouts watch on in shock and horror.


	5. Onslaught

As Eren engages in his aerial battle with the scouts, Pieck transports the warriors to the top of the Wall, Dirk and Floch flying behind her with their odm gear.

After coming out of his rotation, Eren proceeds to fly around the town, a thick, foggy mist billowing from his crural and caudal fins, shrouding the district in a milky white darkness.  
As he flies, steam flows from his mouth and ignites, battering, blazing and burning the buildings below with a stream of glowing heat.  
Upon setting all the buildings near the inner gate alight, he turns, heading back towards the outer gate.  
As he flies, he regurgitates a plethora of people and screams.  
The district is fulminated, glowing golden light filling the area as the regurgitated people are titanised, bodies twisted and gigantified, minds shattered and fragmented.  
The newly transformed titans bellow, and then they move.

Before long, the Seabird has landed by the Cart, watching on with a calculating gaze.

The remaining scouts look on in confusion as the titans approach.  
They're destroying everything in their path, an unusual behaviour.

The 104th join Hange and Levi in attacking the approaching titans, pausing only to watch and listen as Erwin gathers the remaining recruits on a rooftop.  
He speaks to his remaining soldiers, inspiring them with a heartfelt speech.  
As they all turn to face the remaining titans, Luca lifts his hand to his mouth, ready to transform.

A shockwave reverberates through the town.  
The soldiers are hit from behind by a blast of heat.

"An explosion?!"

They turn, gazes filled with horror as they glance back.  
Where Erwin and the recruits are supposed to be, they see only burning rubble.

"W-what happened?" 

Luca glances up, eyes filled with rage and anguish.  
"He did this!"  
As he says it the others turn to look at him.  
They too, glance up at Eren.  
As they do, they see him open his mouth.

An orange glow.

Heated steam.

A ball of destructive heat and flame surges towards the ground at high speed.

It hits.

Buildings explode, burning debris flying around.

The scouts watch on in confusion as Eren launches fireball after fireball.

Armin sees something out of his peripheral vision, and it dawns on him.

"Guys! Forget about him! Look!"

They follow his finger and see several titans ripping through the rubble near the inner gate.

"What's going on? Why aren't they attacking us?"

Armin turns to the others, gaze thoughtful, eyes calculating.

"A distraction."  
"What?"  
"Eren is trying to distract us! While we were watching him, several smaller titans snuck passed us. They aren't going after us, because that's not what Eren wants them to do. They're looking for Luca and Mikasa's house!"  
Hange thinks for a moment, then realization dawns on her.  
"Of course!"  
Levi regards her for a moment, "Explain four eyes."  
"Eren was present when Erwin stated that the scouts objective was to reach your basement, that many secrets about the outside world lie within. He's trying to destroy those secrets before we can reach them!"  
"Exactly," Armin continues, dread filling him, "And it won't take him long to find, Luca has said several times when recounting his mother's death that his house is near the Wall, and that rubble from the Wall landed on it, which greatly narrows down the number of buildings he'd have to search."  
Luca looks at the sirenic titan with a hate-filled gaze, "That fucking bastard!"  
As he moves to go after the other shifter, Levi grabs him, "Wait. Don't go after him."  
"But! Sir!"  
"Listen brat! We don't need to go after him. right now, we focus on killing the titans in the district."  
"He's right Luca!" Hange continues, "All those fireballs must use up huge amounts of energy, so I doubt he'll have the energy to fight us. Once we take out his titans, he and the other warriors will most likely leave."  
"That's our best bet," Mikasa adds, "we don't have the knowledge or resources to battle an enemy like that."

The scouts glance around, each of them nodding their agreement.

"Alright."

"Let's get to work!"


	6. Escape

The remaining scouts don't hesitate to attack the titans.  
Blood flies as they slash, rip, tear through the lumbering behemoths, cutting them down with ease.

Cold blue eyes regard the scene with a callous disinterest, the number of titans in the district beginning to dwindle.  
He glances at the cart titan, who waits patiently beside him. At the minute nod of his head, Pieck scoops Zeke, Bertolt and Porco onto her back and takes off down the wall, Dirk and Floch flying ahead of her with their ODM gear.

Marcel and Reiner climb up onto the avian titan, who looks put over the town once more.  
A few spiteful fireballs reduce several buildings to rubble and splinters.

Stormy grey meets frosty blue as the clandestine cousins' gazes meet, just for a moment, then it's over.

Eren turns away and moves to the edge of the wall.  
He jumps, wings spreading, and he flies away, never looking back.


End file.
